


Stripped carnations

by YuutaIzu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BE WARNED CRAPPY WRITING, Hinted Hinata, I SHOULD BE WRITING FLUFF RIGHT NOW, I dont want my children to suffer i swear, I suck at writing why did i do this..., M/M, YUTA IS SECOND BET BOY IM SO SORRY, hanahaki, i think this is considered a drabble?, i was too lazy to ask for a beta so this hasnt really been seen fully, im sorry everyone i swear i love this ship, so this is the horrible works of procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuutaIzu/pseuds/YuutaIzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta finally got rid of the flower petals. He was finally free. Unfortunately, his freedom put another one in jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped carnations

**Author's Note:**

> So i should be writing something else with a hella a lot more fluff and an actual beta, but i like procrastination and i SAW NO ONE HAS WROTE A HANAHAKi AU WHERE THEY BOTH LOVED EACH OTHER BUT ONE GOES INTO SURGERY WITHOUT KNOWING THE OTHERS FEELINGS AND I JUST HAD. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any OOCness. I have only been into EnStars since like Band emsemble? Yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first works on this horrible site!
> 
> Also i wont have any clue how long this is since i wrote it in notes on my IPhone... 
> 
> If any moments are awkward or written incorrectly please inform me and i will fix it right away if i can!

The small beeps from the machine is sickening. How they keep teasing him. How they keep reminding him. Why did he do this again? No, why did his family, his brother choose this. Why the hell would they go against his wishes and pay for the surgery. It hurt. It really hurt, but he would rather go through the pain, the agony of knowing where the pain was coming from, how it started and why. 

 

Then again, it was his own god damn fault. His own fault he is lying on a hospital bed in a gown he is far to familiar with. Well, at least he won't have to worry about dying, or having to cover up the Daffodil or Gardenias he coughs up in class. He won't have to worry about how he aches when he sees those gold eyes or when those small hands run through his own orange hair. He'll no longer have to cry himself to sleep or have his older brother cradle him. 

Now... Right now, he feels relieved. With the surgery, he can live again. He can forget about that small boy in his class. 

He can smile when the boy is not around. He can fall in love again with someone else and be happy with them. 

Finally, a knock on his door snaps him out of his thoughts. 

"Come in," his raspy voice called out to the knocker. Slowly the door opened to reveal the cause of the problem. 

"Yuuta-kun. It is a pleasure to see you awake and well. I suppose the surgery went according to plan," Shinobu called out with a smile playing on his lips. His hair was messy. It seemed to be all over the place as if he didn't brush it. Maybe Shinobu was busy and couldn't? Probably so... But what are with the dark bags under his eyes? Was he trying to study to raise his poor grades or maybe he couldn't sleep at night. Well, most likely the latter since Shinobu would rather train than study. 

"Yes... It did, Shinobu-kun. Thank you from coming by," Yuuta said with a soft while. 

No. Not thank you. Why are you here. Go away. Just go. You caused this. Go away. Go away. Go away! Goawaygoaway! Just go away leave me! You are the reason this happened! 

While Yuuta was in thought, Shinobu pulls out a bouquet of flowers. "Yuuta-kun," Shinobu said. He handed the orange haired boy the flowers, and with a smile said, "while on my way, i entered a flower shop, de gorazu. I hope you enjoy the flowers." 

Yuuta reached out and grabbed ahold on the flowers. Red carnations and pink camellias. "Shinobun-kun... You do know what these flowers mean right?" 

"I do! Yes yes. Shino-dono helped me with them before i bought them. I was told that red carnations meant 'my heart aches for you' while pink camellias meant 'longing for you' de gorazu." He walked towards Yuuta, and put his hands on the others shoulders. His face was bright red. "I am not sure who you loved before, but i am glad to know you will not cough another petal for someone else. Yuuta-kun... I care for you deeply and i wish i can make you return my feelings." With that, Shinobu let go of Yuuta and ran out of the room, face still as bright as christmas lights. 

 

What...? Shinobu... Cares for me? No... He just. 

 

One my one tears begin to fall. Not out of sadness, or happiness, but out of regret. If only he never went through the surgery. If only he talked to Shinobu sooner. Yuuta took in a deep breath and let out a scream, tears streaming down his face. 

He should have never gone through the surgery. 

Now he knows that he could have kissed Shinobu while loving him fully. He regrets knowing he could have fallen asleep with Shinobu in his arms. He could have seen Shinobu smile on one of their dates or the face would have made when Yuuta asked him out. Yuuta could have had Shinobu with him. 

Yuuta was still screaming when the doctors came in. He still screamed when they tried to calm him down. Nothing really worked do they decided to give him anesthetics. It didn't stop him from screaming, from crying. 

He may not love Shinobu anymore, but he will always regret not being able to continue on loving Shinobu.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way a stripped carnation means "i wish i can be with you" or "i cannot be with you." 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> If you want to yell at me or talk about rarepairs and good ships from enstars hit me up on ig @2winkp or on twitter @greennopoly


End file.
